


My Night with Captain Hook (And Killian Jones)

by Scheherezade06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheherezade06/pseuds/Scheherezade06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Jolly Roger scene for the Once Upon a Time Season Three Finale (AKA: CS the Movie).  This is what might have happened if OUAT was on HBO (and Colin had a twin brother).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Night with Captain Hook (And Killian Jones)

—KPOV—

Killian counted to fifty before following Snow White out of the captain’s quarters.  He took a deep breath of sea air, enjoying the feeling of the deck beneath his feet.  A small voice reminded him that he’d never stand on that deck again.  He sighed, but he couldn’t begrudge his decision.  He loved the Jolly Roger—the Jewel—his brother’s ship, his home…  But it wasn’t  _her_.

Killian strode across the deck, and he had just gotten to the edge when he heard a familiar voice that made his blood run cold.

“I’ve carried barrels of rum heavier than you!”

Killian ducked behind the gunwale, scurrying sideways to put himself in the shadow of the mast.  He peered at the tableau before him in fascination and horror.

Captain Hook was carrying Emma Swan off to his cabin, and she was making no protest.  The inebriated captain passed quite close to Killian as he moved to the stair, and Killian could smell the rum and salt and leather as he passed.

Emma tittered— _tittered-_ -as she descended to the cabin below with the captain in quick pursuit.

_What the bloody hell?_

Killian took a few breaths through his nose, trying to center himself as he felt the claws of jealousy squeeze and prick his heart.  He tried to rationalize the situation: Surely Emma had merely wanted to ensure his safety.  Bringing him back to the ship before knocking him unconscious was a sweet gesture, actually.  She was worried about him—wanted to make sure he went about living his life the way he was supposed to before she eventually found him under a pile of corpses.  He could tease her about it later.  Clutching that calming thought, Killian crept over to the head of the stair to listen.  

Muffled rustling, heavy breathing, and the unmistakable wet sound of frantic kisses assaulted Killian’s ears, making his face go white.  Emma gasped and then moaned, and Killian’s blood ran hot and cold simultaneously.   He’d longed to hear her make such sounds, but not like this.

A disturbingly familiar baritone voice let out a groan of surprised pleasure and then said, “Gods, lass, you’re dripping!”

Killian saw red, his vision swimming as his mind played dastardly tricks on him.  He was halfway down the ladder before he realized he’d moved.  As soon as his eyes cleared the cabin’s overhead, he locked his gaze on Emma.  Her eyelids fluttered before she met his eyes, her lips moving slowly from a pleasured O to a coy smile, and Killian’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

She was sitting on the edge of the table, her legs splayed wide.  Her left foot rested lightly on the back of a chair while her right leg curled around  _his_  back.  The fingers of both her hands were buried in  _his_  dark hair.  The damn pirate knelt on the floor before her,  _his_  face pressed intimately between her milky thighs.

Anger, desire, jealousy, and rejection surged through Killian in equal measure.  She’d chosen the pirate over the man of honor.  All his work, all his struggle had been for naught.  She wanted the villain, the scoundrel.  He’d ruined everything by becoming the hero for her.  He bowed his head, his whole body sagging against the rungs of the ladder.

“Captain,” her voice rang out, laced with desire but touched with caution.  Killian couldn’t help but look.

“Aye?” came the murmured response from the man who knelt before her.

“What are your thoughts on… sharing,” she panted, her eyes holding Killian’s.  She licked her lips and Killian watched, entranced.  It was like watching a burning ship sink slowly into the sea—he couldn’t look away.  Her words didn’t register at first, and then Killian’s brow furrowed.

“Sharing what?” the pirate slurred, voicing Killian’s own confused thought.   _He_  pulled his head back momentarily to look up at Emma.  Her eyes flicked down to his and then demurely turned to fix on a spot somewhere on the deck to her left.

“I have this fantasy,” she whispered, her voice trembling, but loud enough to reach Killian.  She bit her lip and then turned her eyes to meet Killian’s. “about… both of you.”

Killian’s heart stuttered and he barely contained his gasp.

Could she possibly mean that she..?

Lust boiled up through Killian, and his heart felt like it would burst.  Both.  She wanted  _both_.  She desired the pirate and the man of honor.  His breathing sped up as he descended the last few rungs to stand of the floorboards on the cabin.  Gods and demons, the woman would be the death of him.

“Both of what?” Killian’s double asked, clearly still confused.  

Emma’s eyes slowly dragged across the cabin to meet the pirate’s before she lifted them again to Killian’s gaze.

“ _You,_ ” she said emphatically, lowering her chin in a semblance of a nod as she held Killian’s eyes.  He’d needed the confirmation—the affirmation.  She gave him a tiny, nervous smile and then bit her lip again, her eyes beseeching.  Killian couldn’t hold back the lustful groan that tore out of his chest this time.  

His past version finally realized he wasn’t alone with the intoxicating blonde.  Captain Hook turned awkwardly, letting Emma’s dress fall between her thighs to conceal her center as he looked over his shoulder at Killian.

The gobsmacked expression on Hook’s face was priceless when he noticed his future self.  He rolled back from his knees to his backside and scooted a few feet away from Emma and Killian.

“Bugger me,” the drunk captain swore, blinking in confusion.  His mouth hung open in shock as he examined Killian from top to bottom.

“Only if the lady insists,” Killian said, quickly adjusting his position and demeanor to resemble the persona of the man before him.  He let a smug smile play across his face.  He knew better than to show weakness to the man sitting on the floor of the cabin.

“What sorcery is this?” Hook exclaimed, his head snapping back and forth as he looked at Emma and then Killian, each in turn, again and again.

Emma made no reply.  She seemed suddenly shy and uncertain.  She met Killian’s eyes again, and he could feel her trying to communicate with him, willing him to take the lead.

Killian licked his lips before speaking.  He met his double’s eyes before dragging them up to Emma as he spoke:

“Consider it a taste of good things to come,” he quipped, raising one eyebrow at Emma to convey to her that this would most certainly  _not_  be a ‘one-time thing’—well, with the double, it better be, but just the two of them… He looked at his doppelganger again before muttering:  “Lucky bastard.”

Emma silently let out the breath she’d clearly been holding.  She mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to Killian.

Hook, drunk as he was, still hadn’t caught on to what was happening.

“You look like me,” he slurred, frowning at Killian.  He turned back to Emma.  “That git looks like me.”

“That’s kinda the point,” Emma murmured.  Her cheeks had gone red, but she was smiling.

Hook was still looking between them with a slack-jawed expression.

“Have you invited him to our… encounter?” Hook asked, his voice still laced with slurred confusion.  “Wait, did you choose me because I look like him?”

“Questions for the ‘morrow, mate,” Killian said, making Hook gape at him again.  “For tonight, I suggest you shut your bloody gob and enjoy yourself.  It may be a  _very_  long time before such an opportunity presents itself again…”

Emma snorted, and Killian couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face at the sound.

Hook was still frowning, and Killian ignored him and looked to Emma.  She was flushed, breathing hard, and the coy little smile on her face was too much for him.  He strode across the room to capture her lips with his own.  

“Succubus,” he accused, threading his fingers through her hair.

“How could I resist?” she teased back, making him groan.

“Bloody siren,” he growled into her mouth.

“ _What the buggering fuck is going on?_ ” Hook bellowed, climbing to his feet.

Emma grinned at Killian and gently shoved him to the side.  Killian complied, moving around her so he could continue to play with her hair as she spoke to his double.

“I’m offering you a once in a lifetime—” Emma began.

“ _Twice,_ ” Killian murmured.

“Shh,” Emma said, shooting him a slightly amused warning look.  She turned to Hook again.  “A once in a life time opportunity.”

Hook frowned at her and slowly cocked his head to the side, his brows knitting together as he looked at Emma and Killian.

“I swear by the sea and stars you won’t remember it in the morning,” Killian sighed with a note of frustration in his voice.

“How the bloody hell would you know that?” Hook demanded of his doppelganger.  

“Because I don’t,” Killian replied in a clipped tone, giving his past self a nasty little smile.

Hook’s eyes narrowed.

“Are you implying that you are..?” Hook ventured, his fog of rum seeming to clear a little.

“You,” Killian said.  “Aye.  And you  _are_  going to give the lady what she wants.”

The pirate narrowed his eyes.

“I thought you don’t remember it?” Hook countered.

“Oh, I don’t,” Killian said, his eyes flicking to Emma.  He let his gaze wander over her wistfully.  “I truly wish I did.”

“They how can you be so certain I’ll acquiesce?” Hook said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Killian grinned at him double.  He reluctantly let go of Emma and took a step toward the drunk man, who eyed him warily.  He leaned in, putting his lips near his former self’s ear—close enough to smell the rum on him—and whispered a few choice words.

Hook gasped and rocked back, his eyes going wide.

“Ah—all right, then,” Hook stammered, scratching idly at the back of his neck.

Killian turned back to Emma with a grin.

“What’d you tell him?” Emma asked, eyes wide.

Killian just grinned broader.

“Don’t worry about it, love,” he said.  “I was just ensuring my— _his_  cooperation.”

Emma raised an eyebrow at him before turning to look at Hook.

“I look forward to the day I meet you properly, lass,” Hook said.  “And please forgive my distraction.  A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention.”

Hook stepped forward and took his turn kissing Emma, making her moan again.  Killian walked around the table to stand behind her, sliding his hand over the bare skin of her shoulder.  He tangled his hook in her hair and gave a little tug, breaking her kiss with the pirate so he could reclaim her lips himself.  She leaned back into him until she was almost lying across the table and sighed into his mouth.  One of her hands came up to stroke his cheek.  

Hook lifted her skirt and dropped back to his knees, resuming his earlier oral ministrations.  Emma arched in Killian’s arms, a delicious moan rising through her that Killian greedily swallowed.  Killian shoved his jealousy down, instead focusing on unlacing Emma’s corset and kissing her senseless.  She threaded the fingers of one of her hands into his hair and one into his double’s.  

Killian smiled for a moment, wondering how he would react if presented with two copies of her.  The thought made his cock stiffen painfully.  Given the current situation, he suddenly wondered what two Emmas would do to him.

With a groan, Killian reluctantly pulled away from Emma’s eager mouth.  He disentangled her fingers from his hair and walked around the table in three strides.  He grabbed his younger self by the collar of his coat and hauled him off Emma, knocking the pirate on his arse.

“Oi!” Hook complained.

“My turn,” Killian growled.  He took a moment to appreciate the sight of Emma flung back over the table , legs splayed wide, chest heaving beneath her half-open corset.  Her skin was flushed, and her hair streamed down behind her like a curtain of light in the darkened room.

She lifted to head to see what was going on, but something in Killian’s eyes must have answered her.  She gave a little gasp, then her eyes rolled back and she let her head fall against the table with an eager moan.

Killian dropped to his knees and lifted her skirts out of his way with his hook.  Her scent reached him first, rich and heady.  He ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh, making her shiver.  Dimly, he heard his double climbing to his feet and moving, but Killian paid the other man no mind.  

The darkness in the room concealed the contours of Emma’s flower, but Killian would find some other time to explore her properly.  Tonight, he would simply focus on her pleasure.  He brushed her lightly with his fingertips, knowing his former self would have approached her with more enthusiasm and less finesse.  With agonizing slowness, he descended upon her, savoring the anticipation.

.

—EPOV—

Emma was on fire.

The moment she’d seen Killian—no,  _Captain Hook_ —in his sexy red vest with some tart in his lap, she’d considered the possibility this particular scenario.  Given Killian’s rather green reaction to her getting ready to entertain his younger self for the evening, Emma had reluctantly let the idea fizzle, replaced instead with the chance to give her pirate a taste of his own medicine.  

With Killian—her Killian—the proper Killian from the future, there were emotions and baggage and strings.  In the words of Marty McFly, it was all very “heavy.”  But with this Captain Hook, Emma felt free and playful and unrestrained.  

She knew she’d always held Hook away, scared and stubborn, but with the promise of a guilt-free night of saucy (and well-sauced) fun, Emma realized she wanted Hook very, very close.

And then Killian had discovered them, and she’d made a quick decision.  

_All or nothing, Emma,_  she told herself. _In for a penny, in for a pound._

And here she was.

Hook’s mouth had been hot and desperate on her flesh, sloppy and eager and invigorating.  But as Killian’s mouth descended on her quim, Emma felt only his tenderness and passion.  He touched her reverently, his fingers and tongue moving in a rhythm that spoke of longing and admiration and respect.  

Dimly, Emma wondered why she’d waited so long.  With the amount of stress she was under, god knew she could use the release.

Lost in her own thoughts and Killian’s expert ministrations, Emma was surprised when Hook reclaimed her lips.  She gasped into his mouth, and then moaned as his hand curved around her breast.  She felt a tug and heard a snap, and then her corset fell away.  She couldn’t find the time to mourn the infernal contraption when Hook was tugging her blouse down and Killian was slipping two nimble fingers inside her.

Emma moaned, arching off the table.  Hook’s lips left hers and moved down to her chest.  He sucked one nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue, his hand similarly teasing her other breast.  

Quite unexpectedly, Killian dragged the tip of his hook up the inside of her thigh, making Emma cry out.  The red-vested version noticed her reaction and brought his own hook into play, drawing idle patterns across her throat and chest with the point of his.

Gasping, Emma realized the combined stimulation was too much, and she could feel herself approaching climax.  Her breathing sped up, becoming shallow pants accompanied by whimpers and keening cries.  She reached out blindly with both hands, desperate for something to anchor herself to.   Immediately, Killian’s hook left her thigh and caught her right wrist.  He drew her hand to him, and Emma eagerly wove her fingers into his hair, grateful for something to hang on to.  Tethered to him, she let her body give in to the pleasure being given by two hooks, two hands, and two mouths.    

Killian seemed to know exactly what she needed.  He’d always been able to read her, from the very beginning.  Hook caught on just a few moment later.

“That’s a good girl, love,” he praised as Killian’s tongue fluttered against her clit.  “Come for us, lass.”

Killian changed the angle of his fingers and hummed against her flesh, his tongue flicking quick and relentless against her most sensitive spot.  Emma tightened her grip on his hair and bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out his name.  Instead, she let out a wordless moan that rose in volume and pitch until it was a airy cry of mindless bliss.  Even behind closed eyes, everything turned white, and Emma floated for a priceless second before her body shuddered in release.  

“Bloody brilliant,” she heard Hook say, making her chuff.  Killian’s tongue was still busy making lazy circles around her clit, drawing shivers and more keening cries from Emma.

Eventually, Killian withdrew his fingers from inside her and gave her one last lick before standing to grin down at her.  Emma watched as he sucked his fingers clean.  He held her gaze and then flicked his eyes purposefully down to her center again.  He moved his hand down to his belt and gave it a little tug, quirking an eyebrow at Emma in silent question.

_Yes_ , she wanted to shout, but she just gave a little nod.  She let her head loll to the side and found Hook clumsily undoing his own belt.  Emma felt a moment of wild panic that was quickly followed by a rush of anticipation.

She wanted this.

She really, really wanted this.

Emma felt a little pang of longing for the two men to swap positions so she could pleasure Killian while Hook had his way with her, but she imagined Killian had no intention of letting his first time with her be lost to some drunken night of debauchery.  No, she’d have to fellate him properly at some later date (and she was already thinking about when that might be).

Killian managed his trousers before his double did, and Emma came back to the present (past?) when she felt the head of his cock brush her inner thigh.  Suddenly, his hand was on her arm, and he hauled her upright, claiming her mouth as he nudged her quim with his cock, slowly sinking inside her until they were irrevocably joined.  They moaned together, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him on.  She kissed him desperately before Hook pulled her back, laying her across the table again and turning her face toward his torso.  The light was too dim for her to make out the details of him, but she had a good idea of his size based on the pressure of the cock buried in her cunt.

Emma opened her mouth eagerly, rolling her upper body sideways.  She leaned on one elbow and reached for Hook with the other hand, wrapping her fingers around his thick shaft as the same cock rocked into her pussy.  Moaning, she pulled Hook toward her, sucking him eagerly into her mouth.  He groaned, and his hand landed lightly on her head, threading into her hair.

“Gods, lass,” he gasped.  

Killian let out a noise that was a cross between a moan and a growl, his fingers tightening on her hip as he pulled back and thrust into her with a measured, restrained movement.  She could feel his tension, and she knew he must be at war with himself.

Yes, she’d definitely have to make it up to him later.

She lifted her hips, trying to let him know what she wanted.

“Infernal wench,” he muttered, but there was no bite in his words.

Emma responded to Killian’s frustration by swirling her tongue around Hook’s cock.  The younger man cursed under his breath and rutted forward with his hips.  

“You be gentle with her,” Killian growled, and Hook actually laughed.

“I thought you intended to give her what she desires,  _mate_ ,” Hook condescended.  “Gentle doesn’t figure into her calculations for this night’s activities.”

Emma moaned around Hook’s cock, and Killian went completely still.  She heard him take a few breaths before he growled again and slammed roughly into her.  Emma cried out, her head jerking away from Hook.  She caught Killian’s eyes and found them dark.  Her own eyes widened at the sight but then fluttered shut at the feel of him grinding hard against her.  

“See?” Hook said, his tone arrogant.

“Shut up,” Killian growled.

Emma helped quiet the pirate by reclaiming his cock with her mouth, sucking hard on him before wrapping her fingers around his shaft and rocking her hand back in forth in time with her mouth—in time with Killian’s thrusts.  Hook hummed in pleasure again before he began pushing forward, testing her willingness and limits.  Emma took him in greedily, letting him brush the back of her throat with the head of his cock.  

Suddenly, Killian’s hand was on her chest, pushing her gently down to the table.  Emma complied, turning her head.  Killian took Emma’s free hand and caressed it lovingly before tugging it down her body and pressing her fingers to her own sex above where they were joined.  Emma opened her eyes and cut them sideways, trying to see Killian’s face in her (rather compromising) position.  She could just make out his eyes which were illuminated by a convenient ray of moonlight filtering in through the window. His expression was hard to read, but she knew he wasn’t elated.

She caught his hand when he tried to pull it away and threaded their fingers together.  She caressed his palm with her thumb, squeezing his hand, trying to let him know…  What?  Something she wasn’t ready to put into words.  But she hoped he knew.  He always seemed to know, when it came to her.

And speaking of coming, Hook’s breathing had sped up and he was making little grunts, his hips stuttering as he thrust erratically into Emma’s mouth.  He stammered incoherently as he pushed himself deeper into Emma’s throat.  Emma forced herself to relax, taking quick breaths through her nose each time he pulled back.  With her hand, she squeezed his shaft harder, pumping faster, and she was soon rewarded with a splash of hot seed in the back of her mouth.  

Hook cursed colorfully as he came, his grip on her hair going slack as he rocked into her mouth twice more before pulling back, swaying on his feet.  Emma swallowed as she looked up at him in amusement.

“That was—” Hook gasped, his face reflecting wonder, but he didn’t get to finish his thought.

Killian leaned over Emma and punched his younger self in the jaw, quick and forceful with a sickening crunch.  The pirate captain collapsed to the deck in a boneless heap.

Emma gasped and turned shocked eyes on Killian.  She couldn’t believe he’d just punched  _himself_  in the face.

“He was asking for it,” he grumbled, flexing his hand.

Emma shook her head in disbelief.

“Well, I guess we now know why you don’t remember any of this,” Emma said dryly.  If she lived a thousand years, she’d never understand men.

Killian snorted.

“I damn well intend to remember this part,” he growled, pulling Emma to him and gathering her in his arms.  Emma put her arms around his neck.  He lifted her off the table and carried her to the bunk.  He laid her down and pulled back, disentangling their bodies completely as he toed off his boots and removed his pants.  Emma watched, wondering about his mood.

When he looked at her again, his expression was pensive.  His eyes roved over her before returning to her face.

“Emma,” he said, his voice somewhere between a whimper and a sigh, “I never thought I’d see you like this,  _here._   I didn’t… Gods, lass.”

He climbed into the bunk, and Emma scooted back to make room for him, reaching for him and spreading her legs.  She wanted to let him know it was okay, but she wasn’t sure how.

Killian started to move above her but hesitated.

“What’s wrong?” she asked quietly.  “Killian?”

He inhaled sharply at her use of his name and looked away.

“It’s just me, now,” he said, his brow furrowing.  “If you want to stop because there aren’t two—”

“Killian,” she said with a sigh.  She waited until he met her eyes again. “I want  _you._ ”

She let the words hang, but he made no reply, just watching her and waiting for an explanation.

“It was a stupid fantasy,” she explained, feeling her cheeks warm.  “It… I wouldn’t do something like that with just anybody.  It’s because it’s you.  I wanted two of you.”

She bit her lip and looked away from him, examining the wood grain of the wall and feeling her face get redder by the second.

“Emma,” he whispered tentatively.

“It’s not exactly how I’d imagined the first—” She bit her lip and made a face.  “—and second, I guess—time would be, but, uh, who could have guessed something like this would happen?”

Emma squeezed her eyes shut.

Seconds ticked by as Emma held her breath, waiting for his response.

“Have you imagined it?” he murmured huskily, sending heat straight to Emma’s core.

“Of course,” she said in a huff, still embarrassed, but glad he’d finally said something.

“Since when?” he asked, his voice insistent.

Emma hesitated, considering what to say.  She knew he deserved the truth after what she’d just put him through.

“Since the damn beanstalk, okay?” she blurted out, wondering if her face would combust if she blushed any harder.  “Since you used your fucking mouth to—”

He cut her off with a kiss, putting his sinfully talented lips and tongue to work on hers.  Emma moaned into his mouth, reciprocating hungrily as she felt his cock brush against her thigh.

“Emma,” he breathed again, nipping her lower lip.  “Are you sure?”

“Killian,” she answered, caressing his name and gently pushing him back so she could meet his eyes.  “Killian Jones.  Captain Hook.   _You_.  I want  _all of you_.”

He groaned and carefully brought his hips down to meet hers.  Emma surged up to meet him, wiggling to try to get him lined up.  He grinned against her mouth.

“Eager, are we?” he teased.  “Well, I’d hate to leave you wanting.”

He stroked her cheek before moving his hand between them to position himself at her entrance.  They both let out a sigh of pleasure as he slid home.

Killian set a languid rhythm that made Emma’s blood hum.  He kissed her constantly, his fingers tracing her cheek, her jaw, her throat and collar bones.  He nibbled her neck and murmured barely audible praise into her skin.  He was making love to her, she realized between moans and gasps, and it didn’t scare her.  

She met each of his caresses and half-formed oaths with her own, ebbing and flowing like she was the tide and he the moon.  She’d felt that pull from the first moment she’d seen him, she realized.  She’d rationalized it away as simple attraction or respect for his charisma and charm, but some part of her knew she’d always end up here—home in his embrace.

Emma couldn’t deny the adoration in his eyes, in his words, in the way he moved above her.  He’d been made for her: this beautiful, broken man.  A perfect mirror of her own torn and tattered heart.  And they fit together like matching pieces of some cosmic puzzle—Emma could only feel bittersweet relief that she hadn’t needed to wait centuries for him the way he had for her.

“Killian, I—” she blurted, desperate to say the words, even though they got caught in her throat.  “I… I…”

“I know,” he murmured, his lips quirking up and his eyes crinkling merrily.  “I don’t need the words, Emma.  I have you.”

“You do,” she sighed gratefully, closing her eyes.  “You have me.”

He groaned loudly.

“And you’re about to have me, I fear,” he said in a self-deprecating tone.  “I wanted to—”

“Shh,” she said, feeling his tremble as his control slipped away.

“Emma,” he breathed again, bowing his head into the crook of her neck.

His thrusts became erratic, his hips stuttering against hers as he rose to his climax.  Emma wrapped her arms around him and stroked his back as he came, her name falling broken from his lips.

Emma held him, savoring his weight while his breathing and heartbeat slowed to normal rates.  She pressed tiny kisses to whatever bits of him she could reach: his ear, his shoulder, his cheek.  He sighed blissfully and eventually rolled off her, taking her with him as he pressed his back against the bulkhead.

“I wish we could stay here all night,” Emma sighed, surprised that the words came easily.

“Mm,” he said, smiling against her skin and stroking his shoulder idly with his calloused fingertips.  “as do I, love.  But we should probably go make sure your parents meet and you are subsequently born.”

“How can you use words that big after… _that_?” Emma teased.

He chuckled, pulling her close to his chest.

“Darling Emma, you inspire all sorts of  _big_  things,” he purred.

Emma snorted, but she couldn’t hold back the grin that spread across her face.

“Yeah, one of them’s still unconscious on the floor,” she taunted back, sitting up and throwing her legs over the side of the bunk.

Killian clucked his tongue in disdain as he sat up behind her.  

“Aye,” he huffed, “well, he can stay there.  It’s neither the first nor last time he’ll awaken on the deck of this cabin.”

Emma chuffed.

“We shouldn’t tuck him into bed?” she asked with a little grin, standing up and stretching before she collected her corset from the table.

“And into his pants?” Killian snipped.  “No, I think not.”

Emma tied the snapped ends of the corset lace back together and threaded it back through the eyelets as Killian put his own clothes back into order.

“Well, you do know him a little better than I do,” Emma mused, flashing him coy smile.

“Only slightly,” Killian replied warmly, offering Emma his hand.

She took it and let him lead her to the ladder.     

They ascended into the night air and made their way toward Midas’ castle.


End file.
